A knife is a useful tool for scuba divers who often need to cut rope, fish lines, and other underwater objects made of a variety of materials such as plastic, steel, aluminum, wood, glass, and the like. However, no single knife blade can ordinarily cut all of these different types of materials with the same efficiency. For instance, some blades may be used to cut through 100 lb. test monofilament quickly and easily, but cannot be used to cut through glass or steel. Another blade which may be used to cut through glass, may also cut monofilament plastic, but not as quickly or efficiently as other blades.
There are other concerns which are particularly relevant to knives which are to be used in underwater environments, including salt water environments. First, normal steel blades corrode and rust after extended exposure to water, particularly salt water. Further, scuba equipment should be as light as possible since the diver must carry a substantial amount of heavy breathing equipment, tools and air tanks.
Conventional means of metal shaping and forming to produce knife blades leads to several additional drawbacks. For instance, specially shaped blades are frequently useful for underwater work. Such intricate blade shapes are extremely costly to manufacture through conventional metal shaping or forming. In addition, steel blades have a highly reflective silver face. This is often undesirable for scuba diving since highly reflective surfaces can attract undesireable sea creatures or, on the other hand, frighten away other sea creatures which the diver wishes to observe.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a knife for scuba divers that is light in weight, provides a plurality of different cutting blades to increase the usefulness of the knife and is extremely durable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a knife which ca be easily and inexpensively manufactured with various and/or intricate blade shapes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a knife with interchangeable blades for replacement with a new blade when the old blade wears out or when a different blade shape or material is desired.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an attractive knife which can be manufactured in an unlimited variety of colors and surface textures, and which provides storage means for O-rings.